MKR Fairy tales
by Aki7
Summary: Lantis is a professional director and mess is everywhere when these people get the roles for the play *EXTREMELY WEID*


MKR Fairy Tales  
  
By: Akako  
  
Just an attempt to humor that is…WARNING THIS CONTAINS CHARCTERS OUT OF THEIR SELVES THAT THEY GO & DO THINGS THEY WOULDN'T NORMALLY DO.  
  
The gang was assigned by a studio to have a play. But it turns out to be a horror that the owner of the studio was their evil, evil old proctor and Lantis as a professional lost his job…  
  
Director: Lantis  
  
Producer: Primera (Lantis just agreed because of her threat…[I would never tell it])  
  
Play: Hansel & Gretel  
  
Primera: Raise your hand who you want to play Hansel & Gretel! (Nobody raises their hands) WHAT? Nobody wants to play the role?  
  
Zazu: Because it sucks!  
  
Primera: Hold you mouth!  
  
Zazu Fine. Ask Lantis who he wants besides he's the director.  
  
Lantis: Okaay. Lemme see… I will give it to Aska, Sanyun and Fuu.  
  
Aska: What? I don't want to! (Looks at Lantis and saw his hands on the hilt of the sword.) Uhhh…. Okay  
  
Sanyun: Go Lady Aska you can do it!  
  
Primera: Okay kids Let's start (looks at the clock) 9:30 am OK. (Reads the intro and half of the story, while every one was asleep.) …Now they were lost and found the house made of candy. (Looks proudly at the audience only to find them asleep.) Why those—What kind of audience are you?  
  
Mokona: Puuupupupu puu puu!  
  
Primera: Why the! WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS!  
  
Everyone: O.o (everyone awakes except Aska)  
  
Primera: That's better. ASKA!!! IT'S YOUR PART ALREADY!!  
  
Aska: (snaps form sleep) W-what? Oh yeah. Sanyun! Get me some tea first  
  
Sanyun: Yes Lady Aska!  
  
Primera: NO EATING NOW GET STARTED!  
  
Aska: (mutters)  
  
Primera: what?  
  
Aska: nothing! Come Sanyun let's start! (Points at the house made of candy) Look at the house Gretel it looks so delicious and I haven't eaten!  
  
Sanyun: Lady Aska if you eat that you will become fat!  
  
Aska: (munching half of the house) Am I?  
  
Lantis: Please look at the cue cards! You saying something different!  
  
Aska: Okay! (Looks for the cards but couldn't because Clef was too small) Where are the cards?  
  
Lantis: It's with Clef (couldn't see him) Anyway, never mind on with the second part. Fuu… FUU!  
  
Fuu: (kissing with Ferio at the backstage) Yes? Oh my! It's my part already! Sorry, I'm coming!  
  
Lantis: how many times do I have to tell you shouldn't do that here? Do that in bed somewhere else's place!  
  
Fuu: Okay. (Reads script for a sec. and goes.) Miss Hansel and Mr. Gretel, You ate my house! For this I will make you prisoners.  
  
Hikaru: (in the audience) CUT IT LANTIS!  
  
Lantis: Cut! Be evil Fuu and stop being polite!  
  
Fuu: okay Mr. Lantis  
  
Lantis: (Head in hand) oh brother…oh go on.  
  
Primera: Lights, action!  
  
Fuu: (reads the script again) Dear Trespassers, Hansel-san and Gretel- kun—be my prisoners! Be fat Hansel and be my dinner!  
  
Zazu: (turns to Eagle and Geo) any thing there? Caffeine boost or anti- depressant of alcohol?  
  
Eagle: My medication  
  
Zazu: (looks eagerly) where? Where?  
  
Eagle: —depressant.  
  
Zazu: Crap!  
  
Geo: None they confiscated it.  
  
Tarta & Tatra: (wearing T.P.D. Uniform) Yup!  
  
Zazu: CRAP! WE STARTED OUT 9:30 BUT STILL HERE BREWING OURSELVES. IT'S 1:55 AND I HAVEN'T HAD LUNCH!  
  
Primera: Shut up kid! This for the better and improvement of the ones playing their roles!  
  
Zazu: Damn!  
  
Tarta & Tatra: No cursing allowed!  
  
Zazu: (strangles Primera) oops  
  
Lantis: Good work Zazu!  
  
Umi: Not fair! Primera was cursing all along!  
  
Tatra: How sweet!  
  
Tarta: Hey you're not supposed to say that cursing is sweet?  
  
Umi: They are right! This is LAME!  
  
Aska: Whom are you calling lame?  
  
Umi: The play…  
  
Hikaru: Keep quiet Umi and keep going Aska!  
  
Aska: (sobs) I'm not lame. PAPER AND BRUSH FOR ME SANYUN!  
  
Sanyun: here Lady Aska—  
  
Tarta: (points a sword at Hikaru's back) Do it lady.  
  
Hikaru: OK. Flame arrow! (Paper & brush reduced to cinders)  
  
Aska: What did you do?  
  
Hikaru: Burned it down.  
  
Lantis: (mad) Break it off!! This is the 13th cut and nothing has been perfected!  
  
Aska: Shut up old man! Paper and brush!!  
  
Sanyun: But that is the last of it!  
  
Aska: Get moving and get me anything!!  
  
Sanyun: (holds a kit-kat paper label and a pen) Is this okay?  
  
Aska: No! (La Farga Drags her off)  
  
Lantis: (really, really mad) Get offa my stage!!!  
  
Fuu: But your standards are way too high!  
  
Lantis: you have no right to say that!  
  
Fuu: Fine who put me here anyway?  
  
Lantis: Ferio he paid me a thousand bucks to put you here.  
  
Fuu: Crap! FERIO COME HERE!!  
  
Ferio: (innocent-looking) What is it Fuuwee?  
  
Fuu: You jerk! (Punches Ferio so hard he instantly had a black eye.) I dump you!  
  
Ferio: oowww my eye…DUMP?! What on earth is the reason?  
  
Fuu: (thinks) dunno  
  
Ferio: oww my eye and my heart…  
  
Lantis: (throws script) I give up!  
  
``````````````````````````````````  
  
``````````````````````````````````````  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
AK: sorry bout that I was just really bored when I did this. I know it sucks! 


End file.
